Orphan Love
by ChloeLouu
Summary: Georgia Fredricks is a 17 year old girl in care. She is in love with Liam O'Donovan, a fellow orphan.   See how their relationship spans out..
1. Chapter 1

**Georgia's PoV:**

Hi, Im Georgia Fredricks, an 17 year old girl who is in a care.

I walked downstairs into the games room and sat on the sofa, tucking my legs under my bum as i grabbed a magazine.

"Hey Georgie" I looked up and saw Liam O'Donovan walk in.

"Hey Lima" I smiled, using his years old nickname.

All together, including me and Liam, there are 12 kids in the dumping ground.

There is me and Liam obviously as well as the others:

Tee Taylor

Johnny Taylor

Gus Charmichael

Carmen Howle

Harry Mason

Lily Kettle

Sapphire Fox

Frank Matthews

Elektra

Toby Coleman

(See ./cbbc/topics/tracy-beaker-returns-character-profiles for pictures of them)

Frank followed Liam in, those two literally go everywhere.

"Hey Georgia" Lily said sitting beside me.

"Hey Lily"

"What are you reading?"

"A magazine" I said.

"What's it about?"

"Why dont you just read it Lily?" I snapped throwing it onto her lap and getting up, storming out of the room.

There is no privacy in this house, you always have someone breathing down your neck.

I pulled on the sleeves of my hoody and sat on the window seat in my bedroom. (.com/cgi/set?id=41483292)

Actually, its Liam's hoody, im not gonna lie.

"Georgie, you okay?" Liam said walking in my room and shutting the door with a click.

"Im sick of this place"

"I know, so am i but there's no point running away. We've both worked so hard at getting away from this place and we're back" He said pulling my knees from my chin, sitting beside me and laying my legs across his lap.

I nodded and looked out of the window.

"But, if you ever need to talk, you know where i am. Just think of me as Jeff and you're Harry" He smiled before getting up and leaving.

**Harry is six years old and will not be separated from best friend Jeff, his toy giraffe. He likes to join in and be included in the bigger kids' games, but he is also quiet and shy, living in his own world. Other than Jeff the giraffe, Harry most enjoys Sapphire's company – he always wants to play with her or find out what she's doing. Sapphire is like a big sister to him and she makes him feel safe.**

_Need to get out of this dumping ground! -georgiafredricks_

Someone knocked on my door and i groaned.

"Go away!"

"Its me, Tracy" She said. Tracy is one of the workers here.

"Like i said, go away" I repeated.

She ignored my demands and walked in anyway.

"What?" I said.

"Lily is really upset"

"Isnt it time she grew up and got over it? Im sick of people breathing down my neck!" I said.

"You dont seem to get along with any of the kids here apart from Liam"

"Then you're obviously oblivious to everything that goes on around you. I get along with all the kids, well maybe not Elektra, i just get along with Liam more. Now, you done?" I said standing by the door, holding it open for her.

"Just, apologise to Lily" She said leaving.

I watched her walk down the stairs then Gus appeared.

"Hey Gus"

"Hey Georgia. Lily is really upset"

"Yeah, Tracy told me" I said.

"Maybe, you should apologise" He said walking away.

I shut my bedroom door behind me as i left to find Lily.

"Lily!"

"She doesnt want to talk to you" Tee and Carmen said as they stood outside Lily's room.

"And who are you two? Her bodyguards?" I rolled my eyes.

I pushed open the door and walked in.

"Im sorry for upsetting you now will you tell your bodyguards to back down?" I said as Tee and Carmen scowled at me.

"Its fine" Lily said and i walked out.

I went downstairs and found Harry talking to Jeff.

"Hey hun" I said picking him up onto my hip.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded and i walked into the kitchen and placed him on the floor.

Gina, one of the workers, was in there and i sat on a barstool.

"Harry is hungry"

"I will make him something in a minute"

"Alright"

"Liam is in the living room" She said knowing my next question.

I made my way up there and flopped on the couch beside Liam.

"Hey" I said.

Frank, Toby and Johnny sat opposite and grinned at me.

I smiled back and flipped my phone up and down out of boredom.

"Give up" Liam said taking my phone from me.

I groaned and kicked my feet up onto the coffee table.

Elektra walked in and scowled at me.

"Im sick of this" I mumbled and Liam turned to look at me.

I watched as she flirted with Liam and he just humoured her whilst Frank laughed.

I stood up and pulled Liam up before going in his front pocket to get out my phone before making my way up to my bedroom.

_**Hey You!**_

_**Yeah, you!**_

_**I believe that you're lovely. I believe that you're wonderful. I believe that you're a kind and caring person even if noone sees you in that way. And i believe that you are beautiful and/or handsome. I dont need to know who you are, see who you are or talk to you for me to know these things.**_

_**A lot of people doing see it that way though, a lot of people believe that they have the right to judge other people based on their appearance, on what they wear, how they talk or what they do. But that is wrong. Very wrong. They have no right to judge you if they dont know you, no one does.**_

_**Dont ever let someone make you feel bad for who you are today. Because you happen to be someone wonderful. Forget about the haters. Forget about the people who give you shit. Forget about all the people who have doubted you and live your life.**_

_**I want you to stop worrying about what other people think about you. I want you to stop caring about the people in your life who dont truly matter. I want you to do what you love. I want you to stop worrying about all these opinions on yourself, on what you do because they dont even matter. I want you to forget all about the bad things from the past and cherish the good things. I need you to love yourself for who you are. Dont do anything you dont feel comfortable doing. Be a bitch when you have to be. Smile, even when you're hurting. Show people how strong you can be, how strong you really are. Shit happens, forget about everything that has caused you pain. If it stays with you, it will only cause you more pain. Life is too short to be living with regrets. Throw them all away, dont think about it. Mistakes are made for a reason. There is no point dwelling on the past because all that matters is now. Dont let the past break you, make it define you. Dont go searching for someone, chances are they wont even be the right one. Let them come to you because then they're making an effort to be yours. **_

_**Then you'll know it was worth the wait.**_

_**P.S. Dont let anyone tell you that you arent good enough because you are.. Just smile beautiful.**_

I put the letter in an envelope and flicked through the Yellow Pages to find a random address and stuck a stamp on it.

I like to write a letter for a random person once a month, it makes me feel like im making a difference because i could be saving someones life.

I shoved it in my pocket then went downstairs into Mike's office.

"Can i go for a walk Mike?" I asked.

"Sure"

"Thanks"

I made my way to the front door but i heard someone yell my name.

I saw Tee walk towards me and she grinned.

"Where you going?"

"Just for a walk"

"Oh, its just Liam wanted saving from Elektra"

"Tell him ill be there in 20 minutes" I said making my way outside.

I walked to the post box, posted my letter then walked back.

I walked into the games room where Liam was sat, scowling as Elektra jabbered away in his ear.

**To: Liam**

**Play along ugly ;) xx**

I saw him slyly check his phone then wink at me as i walked over, planting myself on his lap.

"Hey babe" He said.

"Hey, come to my room" I said tracing his lips with my index finger.

I laughed as me and Liam left the room.

"Her face! Ohmygod!" I said as we made our way upstairs.

He flopped onto my bed and i laid beside him.

"Are you alright Georgie?" Liam asked and i turned to lay on my stomach.

"Im fine Lima, are you?"

"Yeah" He smiled.

The door burst open and Gina and Mike were stood there out of breath and Elektra was stood behind, smirking.

"Better luck next time snitch" Liam said to her.

"Oh shut up Liam" She hissed, storming off.

"We werent and wont be doing anything Mike. What happened to trust?"

Mike and Gina walked away and I rolled my eyes.

"Come play pool?" Liam said.

"You know i cant play pool" I laughed following him downstairs.

"I know, you're rubbish!" He laughed.

I ruffled Gus' hair as we walked past into the games room.

I sat next to Sapphire and she handed me a magazine.

"How's the boyfriend?" I asked as i mindlessly flicked through a magazine that i had probably read at least 10 times before.

"Hes good. A bit MIA at the moment" I nodded and ran my fingers through my fringe.

Elektra stormed in and went right up to Liam.

"You are such a disgusting creature! I dont know why i ever bothered with you!" She yelled shoving Liam, sending him flying over the pool table.

"Liam!" I said rushing over to him.

"Are you alright?" I said panicking.

"What is wrong with you? Are you some kind of phsyco!" I yelled at her standing up.

"He's a prat!" She yelled back.

"You cant just throw him over a table!" I screamed.

"Georgia! Leave it!" Liam said pulling me away fromElektra so i didnt hit her.

"We dont want Gina screaming"

"Liam, you just got thrown over a table" I said.

"It didnt hurt, im fine" He said.

"Cmon, shes a pyscho" He said leading me out of the room.

Gina walked over and smiled at us as we sat on the couch in the hallway.

"What was all the yelling about?" She asked.

"It was nothing Gina, everything is fine" Liam said.

She gave us both a funny look but then walked away.

"Im taking you out tomorrow" Liam said bluntly and walked away.

Lily squealed as she ran over.

"What?"

"Liam is taking you on a date, thats what Georgiaa!" She said.

I laughed at her and went to my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Georgia's PoV:**

I woke up the next day to find a note on my bed.

_Hey Georgie, get dressed casually then go down into the kitchen -Liam x_

I went for a shower then dried and straightened my hair. I then did light makeup and got dressed. (.com/cgi/set?id=41483292)

I loosely tucked my shirt into my shorts and sorted my cardigan.

"Hey Gee" Lily said as we walked downstairs.

"You look pretty"

"Thanks Lils" I smiled walking into the kitchen where Tracy handed me a note.

_Eat your breakfast then come to the living room. And i mean, eat your breakfast! -Liamx_

"Yeah Georgia, eat your breakfast" Carmen and Lily said in unison.

I scowled and made myself toast and orange juice which i ate quickly.

I then walked into the living room where Liam was sat on the pool table, strumming the guitar.

"Heya Ugly" I smiled sitting next to him.

"Hey" He laughed putting the guitar down.

"What are we doing then?" I asked.

"You'll see, cmon" He said jumping off and pulling me out of the room.

"See ya later" Liam yelled and we got a good bye in return.

We walked along the street in town.

"Want to get something to eat?" Liam asked.

"Sure"

To my surprise, he didnt go burger diving but led me into a resaurant.

"Table for two?"

"Yeah"

We ate then carried on walking until we got to a fair.

We spent about 3 hours there then started to walk back.

"I have to ask you something" Liam said.

"Go on"

"Be my girlfriend?" He said as we walked through the gates.

I pecked his lips and nodded, smiling.

He laced his fingers with mine and led me inside.

"Ooooh" I rolled my eyes at Carmen, Tee, Elektra, Sapphire and Lily.

Suddenly, my hand was ripped from Liam's and i was being dragged upstairs by Carmen, Tee and Lily.

"Im gonna trip!" I squealed.

I was practically thrown in Carmen's room and i sat on the bed.

"Where did he take you?" Lily asked.

"We went fo lunch then to the fair" I smiled.

"He didnt burger dive did he?" Lily groaned.

"No, we went to a restaurant" I said.

"Aww!"

Someone knocked and Liam stuck his head through the door.

"Mike's called a meeting" He said.

We all got up and followed him into the living room.

"We're going to the seaside!" He said and we all cheered.

Johnny had gotten over his hate since last time so even he was excited.

"Does this include Lily too?" Carmen asked.

"If Cam says its fine, yes" Mike said.

"Yes!" Tee cheered.

"Go pack. Tea will be ready in 30 minutes then you all need to shower and get to bed, we're up early" Gina said.

I walked up the stairs, leading the pack unintentionally.

"Georgia, hurry up. We have exactly 29 minutes and 17 seconds.. 16.. 15" Gus said and i ran up the rest of the stairs.

I made my way into my room and everyone else did too.

I packed a towel, spare underwear and clothes into my bag then chose a bikini and outfit tomorrow, laying it out.

I grabbed my bag and went downstais.

"Can i put my lunch for the drive in my bag now?" I asked.

Gina handed me the things and i put them in.

"Georgie!" Liam yelled.

"What?" I yelled as i started going up the stairs.

"Where are you?"

"Im here, what?" I said tapping his shoulder.

"Help me sort my bag out" He grinned leading me in his room.

I grabbed his swimming trunks and folded them up along with a spare tshirt. He then put underwear in and threw his bag in the corner.

Gus then ran in and we raised our eyebrows.

"There is 2 minutes and 5 seconds until Gina shouts for dinner, time to go downstairs" He said.

I grabbed my bag and placed it in my room before following Liam, Tee, Johnny and Gus downstairs.

We all ate dinner and then everyone started arguing about who's showering first.

I got up and sneaked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elektra asked.

"Im showering first!" I yelled and took off full pelt upstairs.

I slammed the door shut and turned the shower on, locking the door.

I put my pyjamas on and wrapped a towel around my hair and then i walked back to my room to be pushed against the wall by Elektra.

"I was showering first. You are dead meat once ive finished my shower"

"Oh grow up Elektra. You snooze, you lose" I said walking into my bedroom.

I turned the hair dryer on and spent the next 20 minutes drying and straightening my hair.

"Hey" Liam said stood in my doorway in his pyjamas.

"Hey" I smiled tidying up.

"Frank showering?" I asked yawning.

"Yeah" He sat on my bed and grabbed a pillow, resting it in his lap.

"What's up?" I said sitting beside him.

"I think Frank is a little bit annoyed at me"

"Why?"

"I dont know. He's barely spoken to me though"

"He'll come round" I smiled.

"GEORGIA!" Carmen screamed.

I rolled my eyes and followed her yells.

"You've used all the hot water!" She yelled.

"Hey, Georgie's been with me for the last 20 minutes" Liam said.

"Elektra went in after me!" I snapped.

"Gina!" Carmen yelled and Gina ran upstairs.

"Georgia's just used all the hot water"

"Carmen! I just told you that Elektra went in after me!" I yelled at her.

"Can you all SHUT UP?" Tracy yelled and we turned to her.

"Ive just put Harry to bed!"

Gus came out now.

"Tracy, you have to read me a story"

"Come on then" She said following him into his room.

Me and Carmen immediately started arguing once again.

"Shut up!" Gina shouted.

"Come on Georgie" Liam said leading me downstairs.

I flopped on the sofa in the living room beside Liam and rested my head on his shoulder.

Frank walked down and into the living room but when he saw Liam, he turned and walked out.

I sat up and pushed Liam up.

"Go" I smiled.

He pecked my lips then ran after Frank.

Tee came downstairs yawning.

"Isnt it your bedtime?" I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Carmen's still yelling about the cold shower" Tee said handing me the guitar.

"What do you want me to sing?" I laughed.

"Im Yours" She said.

I started playing and singing Im Yours by Jason Mraz which sent her to sleep.

Liam walked past, staring at his feet and i threw a cushion at him.

"Help me carry Tee" I said.

Liam picked her up easily and carried her upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Johnny said angrily.

"Tee fell asleep downstairs, we're taking her to bed" Liam whispered.

"Shut up and move Johnny" I said opening Tee's door.

Liam put her on her bed then walked out.

I took her dressing gown off then tucked her in. I kissed her head, switched her light off and shut the door behind me.

"I could have done that. Tee is MY sister"

"Like you could have carried her up those stairs" I said.

"I could"

"Whatever Johnny. Go to bed" I said.

I walked into my bedroom and sat on the windowsill, opening my window.

"Georgia, phone call for you. In the office" Mike said.

I got up and followed him downstairs.

I took the phone from Gina and sat down.

"Hello?"

"Hey darling" My Uncle Dave's raspy tone rang down my ear.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk to my beautiful neice. I have every right to"

"NO! You lost that right when you broke my arm!"

"I didnt mean to!"

"You do this everytime! Every fucking time! Do you have some sort of radar? Like, 'Oh, shes happy, lets go sweep in and ruin it!" I spat, wiping my falling tears away roughly.

"Watch your mouth, you gobby mare. Im coming back for you and you'll be sorry when i do."

"I just want to say one last thing. Thank you for messing me around. Thank you for teaching me who not to trust. Thank you for showing me how people turn into the person they said they'd never be. Thank you for showing me that people wont always care when they say they do."

"I hate you. You are dead to me." I said.

"We'll see" He hissed.

"When i say you're dead to me, i mean forever. Like, you do not exist!" I yelled.

"Speak to you soon, scum" He said then hung up.

I threw the phone at the wall and ran up to my room.

I slammed the door and slipped down the door, sobbing into my knees.

"Georgia, its me Tracy, let me in"

"Go away!" I yelled through my sobs.

"Whats wrong with Georgie?" Liam said.

"Her Uncle called." Tracy said then Liam banged on the door.

"Georgie, let me in"

"Georgie" He repeated banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Sapphire asked.

"Georgia wont let us in" Tracy said knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Lets leave her alone for a bit" Tracy said and i heard them walk away.

"Georgie, its just me now babe, let me in" Liam said.

"I dont want to talk"

"I know and you dont have to" He said.

I stood up and opened the door where he pulled me into a hug.

He let me cry on him then picked me up when my body slumped against his due to tiredness.

He carried me into my bed and took my dressing down and slippers off then tucked me in.

"I wont let him hurt you, okay?" Liam said kissing my head.

"Thank you" I said and he shrugged, playing with my hair.

"Im going to bed" He said.

"Sorry for being mushy, i know you dont like it" I smiled stroking his cheek.

"Its fine" He kissed me then walked to the door.

"Night Georgie. Forget about it, he wont come back" He smiled.

"Night Lima" I smiled getting comfortable.

The lights flicked off and the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Georgia's PoV:**

My alarm went off at 7:45 and i got a quick shower.

I dried and straightened my hair. I then did light makeup and got dressed. (.com/georgia/set?id=42010150)

"EVERYBODY UP!" Gina yelled.

I was laid in my room reading a book when she yelled.

She barged into my room and i grinned innocently at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me and walked out.

I put my iPod in my bag with my book then took my bag downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning" I said smiling at Tracy.

"Are you ok? You were" I cut her off with my hand.

"Dont say a word. Last night never happened" I said sitting at the table and making myself a bowl of cereal.

Tee trailed down, adjusting her straps, annoyed.

"Cmere Tee" I said.

I sorted them out for her and she hugged me, sitting beside me.

"Gina, do we have any cartons of milk?" I asked.

"What do you want milk for?" Liam laughed sitting on the other side of me.

"Im thirsy" I said, shrugging.

Tracy chucked a carton and i just caught it.

I popped a straw in it and took a sip.

It was half 9 when we were ushered into the mini cab.

"Liam! Where's your bag?" I said.

"In my room.."

I shoved him out of the cab and he ran up.

"Check it" Mike said and he showed him the inside.

"Has everyone got everything?" Mike said.

It was Toby, Tee, Johnny and Frank along the back.

Me and Liam in front of Johnny and Frank.

Carmen and Lily in front of us.

Sapphire and Harry in front of them.

In front of Toby was Gus.

In front of Gus was Tracy then Elektra was in front of Tracy.

Mike and Gina were in the front two seats.

"LETS GO TO THE BEACH!" Mike cheered and Liam rolled his eyes.

I slipped my earphones in and Liam had his headphones on.

I fell asleep until i was woken by Liam.

My earphones had fallen out, i had my legs over Liam's and my head on his shoulder.

I put my iPod in my bag and swung my bag onto my shoulder, clambering out of the mini van.

We'd just arrived at the service station and Mike was stupidly letting us run free.

"Harry, stick with me. Tee, stay with Georgia please. Gus, stay with me as well" Mike said.

"Cmon Tee" I said.

She walked along side me as i walked behind Liam and Frank who were messing about.

Tee bought a bucket and spade and i bought myself some new magazines.

"Lets go back to the van" I said not knowing where anyone was.

**To: Liam x**

**Whereeee areeee youuuu?xx**

**To: Georgie x**

**Immm withhhh Mikeeee. Caughttttt meeee burgerrrr divingggg xx**

**To: Liam x**

**Youuuu innn troubleeee whennnn Ginaaaa findsssss outttt xx**

Gina was guarding the mini van and she let us in when she saw us.

I sat in my seat and Tee sat in hers and we chatted away.

Liam and Frank clambered in and chuckled as Mike shut the door.

"What did you do this time?" Tee said and i laughed.

"Frank, why do people always assume we've done something wrong?" Liam said.

"I dont know" Frank said.

"Because you two are always getting up to no good" I laughed.

"Not always" Liam said lifting Tee into her seat so he could sit back in his.

"Always" I laughed and he glared at me which i returned along with a kiss.

"Ewww!" Carmen laughed as she clambered in the mini van.

"Shut up" Liam said and i flung my legs over his, resting my elbow on the armrest and resting my head on my hand.

I was reading a magazine and Liam was tapping my leg to the beat of what song he was listening to through his white Beats.

Everyone soon got back and Tracy did a head count.

"We're one short" She said.

"Its you" I said not looking up from my magazine.

"Oh" She shut the door and Mike set off once more.

I listened to Elektra and Liam chat away, Elektra throwing in the occasional flirt.

**To: Georgie**

**Baby? Are you jealous?x**

**To: Liam**

**No. x**

**To: Georgie**

**Are you jealous?x**

**To: Liam**

**No i am not.x**

**To: Georgie**

**Gee, you jealous?x**

**To: Liam**

**I already told you, no x**

**To: Georgie**

**Can i get a kiss then?x**

**To: Liam**

**Go get a kiss from Elektra. She's gagging for it x**

Liam laughed and i glared at him.

"I dont want to kiss Elektra. Dont be jealous, i dont like her" He whispered in my ear and kissed my head.

I rested my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

_**45 minutes later..**_

"We're here!" I was jolted away by Carmen's excited yells and i groaned.

I sat up to see Liam still asleep.

I shook him and he woke up, taking his headphones off.

"You stayed asleep through Carmen's screaming. How?" I asked.

"Cant hear her with these on" He said.

I scrunched my nose up and followed everyone from the minivan.

"Mike, im hungry" Liam whined as we followed him.

"We're going to get fish and chips" He called back.

I yawned and sorted my hair.

Liam handed Frank his bag and decided to give me a piggy back.

"Everyone just stay here, i'll get the food" Gina said.

"Im going to get the deckchairs, Tracy can you help?"

"Sure."

"Georgia, you're in charge" Mike said and he walked off.

I slid off Liam's back and sat on the wall beside Johnny.

"Still dont like the beach?" I asked.

"Not as bad but i dont like eating when ive got sand on my hands"

"Same" I said.

Liam walked over and placed his hands on my thighs.

"Coming to help me bury Toby?" He asked breathlessly.

"No, i dont want to get sand all over me before i eat" I said.

"Alright, have fun with miserable" He winked at Johnny who glared at Liam.

Liam pecked my lips and ran off.

Mike returned with 4 deckchairs and set them up then went back to help Tracy with the remaining 4.

I took a seat in one of them and took my flip flops out, putting my bag under the chair.

We had the chairs set up and some rugs laid out in front of them too and Gina returned and handed everyone their food which was devoured in like 5 minutes.

I placed my bag on the seat and took my playsuit off and put that there too.

I then tied my hair up and followed Tee and Lily into the water.

"Where's Carmen?" I asked and Lily shrugged.

"Probably with Sapphire" She grumbled.

_**5 hours later..**_

We'd just got back from the beach and everyone was tired which meant moody people and arguments.

I walked up to my room and laid on my bed and pretty much curled up and went to sleep.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S SLEEPING!" Tee yelled.

"Oh shift Tee, its only a little prank" Liam said.

I pulled open my bedroom door and scowled at Tee who was guarding my door, Liam who had shaving foam in his hand and Frank, Johnny and Toby behind him.

"Im not asleep anymore so you can go prank someone else" I said going to sit back on my bed.

Liam walked in and showed me his hands so i knew he didnt have the shaving foam and sat beside me.

"Whats up baby?"

"Nothing" I said fiddling with my necklace.

"Sure" He said.

"You know where i am" He smiled and walked out, shutting the door.

I got changed into my pyjamas and just went to bed.

**A/N:**

**luluboo1; i am fully aware of this as well as a lot of the other aspects of the care system but for all purposes of this story, im going to leave it like this. :)**


End file.
